Pomidory
Słowem wstępu zawsze chciałem to napisać:P pisarze zawsze zaczynają kilku tomową opowieść takimi "słowami wstępu" :D A tak na poważnie, to radzę administratorom(jeśli tacy są)to przeczytać bo opowiadanie nadaję się na sadisticka i lepiej sprawdzić czy nie podpada pod jakiś regulamin czy coś.... Jeśli ktokolwiek wchodzi na tą stronkę, to ostrzegam - mój chory, zniszczony internetami umysł dał się we znaki.To już drugi syf jaki dzisiaj napisałem, nie mam życia ;( No to jedziemy z tym koksem! Trwał piękny wschód słońca. Piąta rano, ja na nogach od dwóch godzin, ubrany w swoją super fajnie wyglądającą skórzaną kurtkę bez prawego rękawa. Kiedyś widziałem ten motyw na plakacie filmowym, gdy przeszukiwałem resztki kina. Potem nie mogłem znaleźć żarcia przez jakieś dwa miechy i musiałem żywić się tym co znalazłem, niezależnie, czy było to jadalne , żywe, świecące, czy też był to element mojego ubioru. Trzymam tą kurtkę z sentymentu i w razie potrzeby mam jeszcze drugi rękaw do żarcia. Od pół godziny siedzę skitrany na drzewie i czaję się na małe poletko pomidorów. Nie wiem skąd ono się tu wzięło, ale ruiny miasta okazały się skrywać żyzną glebę. Ktoś miał szczęście, że udało mu się wyhodować dobre 10 metrów kwadratowych pomidorów. Życie w ruinach miasta jest ciężkie, bo jest tutaj więcej napromieniowanych rzeczy, niż na pustkowiach, w nocy betonowe budynki, które mogą służyć za dom bardzo szybko się ochładzają, a przeziębienie w post-nuklearnym świecie to śmierć. Podczas burzy piaskowej stojący od cholera-wie-jak dawna budynek lubi się zawalić, a w ty zostaniesz w nim uwięziony na zawsze, lub, jeśli masz szczęście, zginiesz na miejscu, wyślizgując się szponom przedśmiertnego obłędu. Poza tym w tym co kiedyś było miastem żyje nie tylko flora, ale i bardzo niebezpieczna i zdradliwa fauna. Wiele zwierząt, chcących zjeść cię, a potem cię wysrać na raty. Jedno z tych zwierząt właśnie węszy pod drzewem na którym siedzę. Boję się spoglądać w dół, ale słyszę jak prycha i ociera się o pień. Głosy w mojej głowie mnie uspokajają." Za dwadzieścia minut sobie pójdzie, bo zacznie świecić słońce i temperatura w cieniu będzie bliska czterdziestu stopniom. Nie wytrzyma upału. Pójdzie sobie" Tak naprawdę to nie wiem ile wyniesie temperatura, po prostu będzie jasno i gorąco, a ta gadzina pójdzie się wylegiwać do swojej nory. Głosy mają rację, jednak jeśli będę czekał aż wstanie słońce, to całkiem prawdopodobne, że ten, kto zasadził te pyszne pomidorki przyjdzie sprawdzić jak tam jego pole, a ja już nigdy ich nie zjem. Poprawiłem starą maskę przeciwgazową, która zjechała mi na oczy. Nie wiem nawet czy to ustrojstwo działa, ale lepiej dmuchać na zimne. Czerwone słońce już prawie całkowicie wynurzyło się znad horyzontu, więc wyjąłem okulary przeciwsłoneczne z jednej z wielu małych i całkowicie niepotrzebnych kieszonek mojej "kamizelki taktycznej" pożyczonej od własnoręcznie zamordowanego weterana wojennego. Staruszek spał spokojnie kiedy moja maczeta pozbawiła go żuchwy. Kieszonki są bardzo mało praktyczne dla przeciętnego człowieka, ja na początku wkładałem w nie ucięte palce swoich ofiar, ale to strasznie śmierdziało i przyciągało robactwo, a co gorsza padlinożerców. Potworek buszujący pod drzewem wreszcie dał za wygraną i przestał hałasować. Pewnie głupio wyglądałem z okularami na szkłach maski przeciwgazowej, mimo to widok był nieprzeciętny. Upewniwszy się, że niczego nie ma pod drzewem szybko podkradłem się do zarośniętej zielonymi jeszcze pomidorami polanki leżącej przy na pół przewróconym wieżowcu, coraz bardziej rozświetlanym przez wschodzące słońce. Nie było czasu na zwiad, nie wiem gdzie mieszka mój nieodpowiedzialny dobroczyńca. Może ma namiot gdzieś dwadzieścia metrów stąd, może żyje w tym wieżowcu i obserwuje moje poczynania przez lunetę swojego karabinu, a może obserwuje mnie przestraszony z ziemianki wydrążonej w pobliskim wale gruzów... cholera wie, trza się śpieszyć i mieć nadzieję, że śpi do dwunastej. Plecak pełen, mój samochód stojący jakiś kilometr stąd, przykryty siatką maskującą i trzymający się kupy dzięki rdzy, już na mnie czeka. Odruchowo chciałem otrzeć pot z czoła, ale maska opinająca szczelnie moją głowę skutecznie to to utrudniła. Ciężko dyszałem, robiło się gorąco. Już chciałem wziąć nogi za pas." Więcej przecież nie zjem, tylko się zmarnują, jeśli je zerwę." Odpowiedziały mi Głosy tępo brzmiące wewnątrz mojej głowy: "Jeśli zerwiesz ich więcej niż powinieneś, to ich właściciel pewnie nie przetrwa zimy." Dobra kieszenie też załaduje. Zrywając ostatniego już pomidora zza okularów i szkieł mojej maski przestraszonymi oczami dostrzegłem padający na mnie cień. Było już zupełnie jasno i byłem pewien, że ktoś za mną stoi, nie wiem od jak dawna, ale ktoś za mną stał! Powoli, nie odwracając się i bacznie obserwując nieruchomy, ludzki cień, zdjąłem okulary i poczułem, że upadam.Gdy się obudziłem nic nie widziałem. Nie, nie oślepłem, to tylko zawiązane oczy. Żyje, to już coś. Ze zdziwieniem zorientowałem się, że ten który mnie krępował nie zadał sobie trudu zdjąć mi z twarzy tej kretyńskiej maski przeciwgazowej. Tak, teraz czuję to wyraźnie : przywiązany do krzesła z opaską na oczach, nogi mam wolne. Amatorzy. Cholernie gorąco, chyba trzymają mnie w pieprzonym piekarniku! Nie słyszałem nikogo, kto mógłby mnie obserwować, ale krew szumiąca w uszach przeszkadzała w nasłuchiwaniu. Potylica boli. Zwykle boli po ciosie kamieniem. Czuję jak lepka krew zasycha i zlepia włosy na karku. Szmata osłaniająca oczy, wreszcie zaczęła się podnosić. Gdy ciemne plami przestały tańczyć przed oczami, moim oczom ukazał się rosły mężczyzna ubrany w obszarpane ciuchy wzmocnione jakąś skórą, wszystko pozszywane i z odzysku. Taki przyjemny osobnik z zębami prawie tak żółtymi jak moje i podbiegłymi krwią oczami. Popatrzył mi w oczy, i wydał z siebie krótki sygnał dźwiękowy, najprawdopodobniej w jakimś tam języku coś oznaczający, jednak mi nic nie mówił. Trochę już otrzeźwiałem, i zauważyłem, że znajduję się w namiocie, dwa na dwa, nic wielkiego... gdyby stało w nim coś jeszcze niż krzesło na którym siedzę i brudas, który mnie tu uwięził, to duchota by mnie zabiła! Do namiociku weszło jeszcze dwóch śmierdzieli - jeden brodaty i ogolony na pałę, a drugi gładki na ryju i ze splątanymi włosami. Wszyscy ubrani w te same pozszywane kawałki szmat i skóry. Cuchnęli potem i dymem z ogniska, ich obecność przyciągała roje much, zawszeni i umorusani o stóp do głów...Trafiłem do obozu hipisów. Zaczęli mnie wszyscy trzej oglądać, od czasu do czasu poburkując po swojemu, chodzą po namiociku, macają, wąchają... Fetyszyści. Jeden zbliżył swoją twarz do mojej i spojrzał mi w oczy. Ten romantyczny moment zepsuło nagłe spotkanie mojego czoła z jego nosem i ciche chrupnięcie. Dzikus zatoczył się do tyłu łapiąc się za krwawiący, krzywy nochal. Pozostałą dwójka, najwyraźniej bojąc się o konstrukcję namiotu, złożoną z patyków i niegarbowanej skóry, starała się go załapać zanim wpadnie na którąś ze ścian. W końcu postanowili że oglądanie nowego pupila dokończą później i cała trójka wyszła z namiotu, szczelnie zamykając go od zewnątrz. "Mam czas, nie wiem ile, ale mam "Ostatecznie przez następne pół godziny siedziałem w dusznym namiociku, dysząc i zastanawiając się co i jak. Głosy nie chcą nic podpowiedzieć. Postanowiłem wyłamać sobie palec. Kciuk. To jedyna droga do wolności, nie? Może chcą mnie zeżreć, albo wypatroszą, albo zgwałcą... no możliwości było wiele. Się rozmarzyłem, a tu trzeba się trwale samo-okaleczyć. Chwyciłem kciuk lewej dłoni w prawą pięść i przez następne dwadzieścia minut walczyłem z samym sobą. Po przełamaniu umysłowej bariery kość ustąpiła, a z moich ust wydał się cichy krzyk. Może wcale nie był cichy? Nie wiem ilu ich tam jest, jak daleko od nich jestem, jaka jest pora dnia... wiem że trza uciekać! Wysupłałem obolałe ręce z więzów i niewstając z krzesła spróbowałem nastawić sobie kciuk. Nigdy tego nie robiłem, cały pomysł wyczytałem w jednej z przedwojennych książek. Tym razem ktoś musiał usłyszeć mój, wcale nie cichy, krzyk.Siedziałem przez chwilę na wszelki wypadek, gdyby ktoś miał do mnie zajrzeć i zobaczyć co się dzieje, ręce trzymałem za plecami tak jakbym miał je związane, w niepołamanej dłoni trzymałem spory kamień, który leżał tuż pod nogami. Kilka chwil siedzenia na dupie opłaciło się. Ten sam brudny hipis, któremu złamałem nos, wszedł do namiotu z moją własną maczetą w łapie i pewnie chciał mi powiedzieć coś ciekawego, ale oberwał głazem w skroń. "Ciekawe, czy chcieli mnie puścić wolno?" zapytałem sam siebie wyjmując z dłoni mojego dzikiego kolegi zakrwawione ostrze. Zbadałem mu puls. Jeszcze żył. Zaraz to naprawie! Zgodnie z instrukcjami Głosów, odsunąłem krzesło i zawlokłem go na środek namiociku, tak żeby mieć miejsce do manewru, po czym włożyłem mu w zęby kawał gruzu. Jedno porządne tupnięcie. Już nigdy nie będzie mógł jeść orzechów. "Tak ślicznie wygląda zalany juchą, że daruję mu życie..." Obróciłem go na bok, żeby nie udusił się własną krwią. Kupiłem sobie trochę czasu, zanim się obudzi i zacznie wrzeszczeć, że nie ma zębów, miną jakieś dwie godziny. Pierwszą rzeczą jaką powinienem zrobić to zdjęcie tej przeklętej maski przeciwgazowej, w tym cholerstwie nie idzie oddychać! Kilka głębokich oddechów, i odzyskałem trzeźwość umysłu. Nadal nie wiedziałem ilu ich jest. Wyszedłem z namiotu i w oddali zobaczyłem blask ogniska, przy okazji orientując się, że już zapadł zmrok. Nie wiedziałem gdzie jestem, więc o jakiejkolwiek ucieczce w ciemność nie było mowy, poza tym, oni mają mój plecak, karabin i moje pomidory. Po cichu ruszyłem w stronę światełka. Jak się okazało przy ognisku grzeje się jeszcze dwóch hipisów w tym jedna przedstawicielka płci pięknej, a wokół rozbite są jeszcze cztery namioty podobne do tego w jakim mnie trzymali. Gdy się obudziłem przyszło oglądać mnie trzech facetów, jeden zneutralizowany, jeden przy ognisku z laską. Trzeci gdzieś tutaj się kręci. Może jest ich tylko czterech, a może śpią po pięciu w namiocie i reszta bandy właśnie odpoczywa? Ktoś może jeszcze poszedł się wyszczać i zaraz wróci? Znów przyczajony w krzakach dwadzieścia metrów od celu niepewny swojej decyzji przez nie-wiem-ile czasu czekałem na jakiś ruch z ich strony. Nie wypatrzyłem u nich żadnej broni, oprócz dzid zrobionych z prętów. Prymitywy. Dziewczyna poszła do namiotu i wróciła z moim plecakiem, nadal pełnym pomidorów. Przy okazji można było dostrzec u niej pokaźny brzuszek, najwyraźniej nie znają tutaj pojęcia antykoncepcji i któryś z tych wieprzy bardzo niedługo będzie tatusiem. "Nie wolno ci się rozpraszać!" Cichy głosik w głowie jak zwykle nie zawodzi, nie wiem co bym zrobił bez mojego rozdwojenia osobowości. Szybko Zagnałem myśli na właściwy tor: Plecak jest, brakuje tylko karabinu. Pewnie jest w namiocie. Mój karabin nie strzelał, nie tylko z powodu braku amunicji, ale również z powodu braku konserwacji. Nie umiem dbać o broń. Chyba zapomnieli o swoim bezzębnym już koledze, bo zaczęli oglądać moje rzeczy, totalnie nie przejmując się jego brakiem. W końcu facet odszedł od ogniska, a ja w ślad za nim. W gąszcz drzew i krzewów rosnących na ruinach miasta. Zakradłem się od tyłu do niczego niespodziewającej się sikającej w krzakach ofiary. Lewa dłoń nadal nie działa jak trzeba, tym razem nie będę się z nim bawił. Cios w krtań pozbawił śmierdziela głosu i pokrótce życia. Koniec, umierasz w kałuży własnych szczyn. Oblizałem się, starłem z twarzy krew rękawem, całego mnie umazał, później się umyje. Wróciłem prowadzony światłem ogniska, przy którym nadal siedziała hipiska w ciąży i obmacywała swoimi brudnymi łapami, mój sprzęt. Manierka, kompas, licznik geigera... Wszystko będę musiał czyścić. Zakradłem się na tyły namiotu z którego wyciągnęła moje rzeczy i starając się zachować maksymalną ciszę rozciąłem szwy łączące dwa kawałki zasuszonej skóry. Dziura była na tyle duża żeby wśliznąć się do środka. Wewnątrz, na podłodze spał jeszcze jeden niedorozwinięty mapet, którego również z przyjemnością zaszlachtowałem, niczym brudnego wieprza. Którym był. Niestety szczęście nie trwa długo, gdy próbowałem uchwycić w usta krew obwicie tryskającą z pociętej szyi wijącego się w agonii dzikusa, zauważyłem, że w drzwiach namiotu stoi jego przerażona przyjaciółka. Najwyraźniej usłyszała z zewnątrz charczenie dogorywającego kolegi. To co zobaczyła musiało ją nieźle przestraszyć, bo gdy ja powoli podnosiłem się z nad ciała z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy i kosą w dłoni, ona stała w przejściu i wpatrywała się ogłupiałym ze strachu wzrokiem w swojego martwego kompana. Okazało się, że to była moja ostatnia ofiara. Jej krzyk nie przyciągnął nikogo w pobliżu, nie obudził też, żadnego pobratymca smacznie śpiącego w którymś z namiotów. A dużo krzyczała Tak jakby ten cały strach, ból i cierpienie znalazły ujście przez usta. Ale będą jaja jak ten co mu zęby wybiłem się obudzi! Chciałbym zobaczyć jego minę, gdy się dowie, że brutalnie zamordowałem całą jego rodzinę... .Gdy dotarłem do mojego wozu, po dwóch godzinach szukania drogi, zaczęło już świtać. Znów wstawało słońce, i znów zapowiadał się piękny dzień. Kategoria:Opowiadania